


Bid on fan fiction. Always hoping for the OMC/KAKASHI. Imprinting

by maxbex



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbex/pseuds/maxbex
Summary: OMC(top)/Kakashi(bottom) - necessarily.  bid on fan fictionIf someone will undertake to write it, please give me a link))





	Bid on fan fiction. Always hoping for the OMC/KAKASHI. Imprinting

It all starts with the fact that Kakashi meets on one of his missions the boy, who at the time was somewhere around age 6 ( naruto for example has only gone to the Academy, shinobi). This boy( Akira for example) hereditary samurai living by a code, from relatives only grandfather. And in their family can be said there is imprinting. With first glance don, that man, who met you, your fate. So unlucky, and maybe lucky Kakashi. Akira immediately felt him as his partner and a child proposed to marry him. Kakashi knew nothing at the expense of imprinting and referred to it as to the child's stupidity. Laughed, patted on hair, said first grow up and become stronger, and went to Konoha the next day. And Akira took everything very seriously and began to train all day. By the time his training was over ( Naruto by the time he passed the Academy exam for the title of shinobi) died his grandfather. In his will he allowed his grandson to go to the Konoha , and also asked to convey to personally a message for Kakashi. The nature of the OC are very selfish, jealous and possessive. He treats others like garbage. With Kakashi behaves like an angel, almost no wings sticking out. ( to naruto no special relationship), some from this fall into a stupor like Kakashi a couple of times. The message was said that would stop much of the raging grandson Kakashi should at least kiss him on the cheek and he definitely will swoon with a bloody nose. OC don't care about anyone except Kakashi. I would like points as he furtively tries to squeeze, trying to kiss, etc. And another point, HE pushed Kakashi against the wall and is very serious that Kakashi even got cold feet. asked. with his hand on his ass, has anyone touched you here? answer me! And he quickly shook his head. like no. OC immediately broke into a smile. I would not want such a boy dandelion Kakashi, let the character as in the original. Let OC his wants . OC is still small at this time as naruto after the Academy. That's the whole idea. I hope someone will be interested. OMC(top)/Kakashi(bottom) - necessarily


End file.
